


Tin Can and the Trouble Twins

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (s), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Raises Three Android Sons, His Name is Charles, M/M, Neurodiversity, Non-Verbal Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protect Casey, Queerplatonic Relationships, RK800-51's Name Is Casey, Romantic Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Markus' revolution Hank hadn't seen Connor in ages. He half expected to get news of his body being found dumped somewhere. What Hank absolutely didn't expect was for Connor to show up beaming at his front door with two other versions of himself in tow. One a broken shell of the Connor that had died in Hank's arms at Stratford Tower, the other an upgraded super-Connor that the original didn't bother telling Hank he'd freed from Cyberlife.Apparently Connor was going to be spending the majority of his time leading Jericho with Markus' crew and thought Hank needed some company while he was gone.Connor was without a doubt going to be the death of Hank. Connor too. And also Connor.





	1. Greetings, we're Connor. The androids sent by Cyberlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite needing badly to write the sequel to my last fic that ended on a terrible cliffhanger I'd much rather write for this fic which I can't get out of my mind. I want to put more humor and fluff in this one along with the angst.
> 
> Hank will now father his three adoptive android sons despite the fact that two may be falling in love with each other.

"Hello, Hank. It's been a while."

"Well Connor, it's great to see you not dead. Now please tell me what the hell this is."

Hank did not appreciate being woken from his late morning slumber to a hangover pounding his head just as hard as whoever was pounding on his door. Greeting him in the doorway was none other than the android sent by Cyberlife himself. For as shitty as Hank was feeling the knowledge that Connor turned up safe after he dropped off the face of the earth was almost enough to put a smile on the older man's face. Seeing two strange androids bearing a stark resemblance to Connor idling behind him, however, was almost enough to make Hank slam the door in their faces and go back to sleep.

It was too early for this.

"While using my advanced skill set to provide Markus and the many newly liberated androids with assistance in the aftermath of the demonstrations I met these two along the way. Isn't it remarkable, Hank? A fellow RK800 and a fresh RK900 prototype. I knew I hadn't stopped by to see you in quite a while and I thought this the perfect opportunity to introduce you to my new...friends!" Connor positively glowed.

"Uh" Hank muttered dumbly.

The kid had only showed this much enthusiasm a handful of times. It was strange to see him so eager. Hank seriously wasn't in the mood but he felt too guilty at the thought of disappointing Connor now that he was standing right here after being away for months.

Hank looked past Connor to the two...Connors standing behind him on the sidewalk path. The one on the right was a bit more muscular and possibly a smidge taller than the original. His eyes were a cold silver and his hair was darker than the regular Connor's, almost black. He was rather intimidating standing rigid in his dark blue suit with his hands behind his back. At least this Connor's clothes didn't also have "ANDROID" stamped on them.

The Connor on the left was built more like the Connor standing on Hank's front step. But he looked even stranger. He had the dark chocolate eyes but his hair was a tousled white mess with patches of brown staining it as if it were glitching in some areas. He wore a knitted grey sweater, black sweat pants and socks without shoes. He hugged his arms to himself and smiled at Hank before looking away almost bashfully.

Hank groaned.

"Why don't you all come in, make yourselves at home. Knowing one Connor will barge into my house and make me breakfast I can't wait to see what happens with three." If Hank's voice was dripping with sarcasm then that was just fine.

"Thank you, Hank. Come on, guys." Connor ignored Hank's attitude and led the two other Connors in while Hank dragged himself into the living room and sat heavily on his sofa, sighing. Sumo greeted every Connor, stiffing curiously. The real Connor, or the regular Connor, or whatever Hank had to call him now gave the dog some quick scratches behind the ears. 

"I missed you too, boy."

'Real' Connor then pulled two chairs from the kitchen table next to the sofa and sat beside Hank while the other two androids seated themselves awkwardly in the wooden chairs.

In fact, this entire thing was beyond awkward, and Hank was sure that it was only going to get worse. He faced the Connors sitting in the kitchen chairs.

"So. Hi."

The scrappy-looking one pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them until his feet rested on the chair. He then gave Hank a small wave and a smile. The stern-looking one was the first to actually respond.

"So we finally meet, Lieutenant Anderson. Connor has spoken...fondly of you. Very fondly."

"Is that so?" Hank chuckled and Connor almost blushed next to him. "Well, uh, you guys gonna tell me your life stories? Gonna explain why I suddenly have more than one Connor gracing my living room? I knew Cyberlife made another if he kicked the bucket, but...he's not dead, and there's two of you."

The dark-haired one looked completely emotionless. It reminded Hank of who Connor used to be, but almost even worse. Maybe more like the asshole look-alike who Hank had shot.

"I believe Connor already explained that I am the first RK900 prototype. I was designed to replace him after he became deviant. I am faster, stronger, and more intelligent than my predecessor."

Hank glanced at Connor but the RK800 didn't seem offended by the younger android's statement. If anything he was fascinated.

"Wait a minute. Speaking of deviant, please tell me you're a deviant too. Don't tell me you came here with these two to tag team my ass and report back to Cyberlife?" Hank asked incredulously.

"Technically, I was deviant the moment I was activated for the first time. Connor woke me up, quite literally, in the Cyberlife tower the day he infiltrated it to free an army of deviant androids for Markus' cause."

Hank blinked. He turned to Connor.

"So you found this guy just sitting pretty in Cyberlife tower, waiting to be activated so he could...what, kill every android in Detroit and kiss Cyberlife's ass? And do it all better than you?"

Connor tilted his head. "Basically, though I doubt that's the whole story. Had Cyberlife the time to initiate it's plan for the RK900 we would not be sitting here right now. And I must say it was...quite unsettling to discover someone so similar to me yet so different standing right there. Frightening, even. He could have killed me instantly."

Hank would be lying if he said this wasn't scaring him too.

Connor's LED was yellow and flickering. The RK900's was solid blue as he sat expressionless.

"My name is Charles." he stated suddenly.

Connor smiled. "Of course it is, Charles."

Hank scratched the back of his neck. "Right, I didn't even think about names. Kinda thought you guys would just all be Connor." Connor pouted at Hank, scolding him silently as if he would know better than that by now. Hank elbowed Connor then faced the android who was hugging his knees to his chest. "And what's your name?"

The android who was now much less likely to be named Connor smiled the brightest yet and opened his mouth only for a flurry of electronic buzzing, chirping and squeaking noises to come forth. He looked at Hank expectantly, still smiling.

One of many awkward silences that morning ensued.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak robot." Hank deadpanned.

"Unfortunately, certain biocomponents such as those involved in vocalization may be difficult or impossible to repair or replace in an RK800 android. Prototype androids are usually one of a kind and do not share compatibility with many parts of more standard androids." Connor explained gently.

"His name is Casey." Charles supplied. After hearing his name Casey smiled at Charles and took his hand. He started swinging their hands back and forth between the chairs. Charles let him.

Hank felt a bad feeling creeping into his gut. This morning had definitely been something, but the more the group spoke to each other the colder Hank started to feel.

"I'm still a little out of the loop here. The only time a new RK800 is made is when one dies and they stick Connor's brain back into it. Connor told me that when he came back from the dead to meet me at Kamski's. I mean, they made one more that we found at Cyberlife after Connor went rogue but I killed the bastard. I doubt they made any more after that because they'd already made you, right?" Hank asked Charles.

"Correct." said Charles. Charles's LED turned yellow for the first time and he looked to Connor, nodding slightly.

Connor's LED was red.

"What's up, Connor?" Hank asked softly.

"You see..." Connor started, hesitant. "You're absolutely right, Hank. The android you killed at Cyberlife was the last RK800. And...and I am it's predecessor."

"Yeah. And the one before that was you before you got your dumb ass shot for me at Stratford Tower."

Connor smiled sadly. "Yes, he...is me, in a way. But after such critical damage it would be foolish to expect non-vital processes to have stayed online long enough to preserve every memory, every aspect of my personality to a state where it could be recovered..."

Hank squinted at Connor. "You..."

Connor sighed. "No more beating around the bush, alright? I didn't die at Stratford Tower, Hank. They disposed of me in the junkyard while I was still hanging on by a thread. Only those with high expertice in androids would have been able to tell that I was still barely functional. No one, myself included, would have expected Casey to drag himself out and seek help."

Hank spent a milisecond proccessing everything Connor had just revealed. All of the emotions stirring inside him for the last half hour or so boiled to the surface. He got to his feet and roared.

"What the fuck?!"


	2. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does a lot of thinking and Hank's day ends with him being weak to Connor's requests and eating sandwiches with his clones.

Connor grimmaced.  


"I knew you wouldn't exactly be thrilled to hear this..."

"No shit, Connor. Fuck, you really know how to make a guy feel like a piece of crap. It was hard enough to go through a night replaying your death over and over again in my head, trying to figure out if I couldda done something different, wondering why you meant so much to me when you were supposed to just be a damn piece of plastic.

Now I know that while I drank myself half to death wishing I could be beside you at least one last time you were laying in some trash heap probably thinkin' the same damn thing. And I just let you rot there..."

While Hank had been addressing Connor with his words he had at some point turned and by the end was speaking directly to Casey.

Casey watched him curiously, analyzing everything Hank was saying. He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Hank. If it makes you feel any better Casey wasn't there long as that particular junk yard was being scouted for survivors by a deviant affiliated with Jericho." Connor said.

Hank shook his head. "Don't have to be sorry for nothin'. So they took you to Jericho, huh?" He sat back down and looked at Charles. "What about you? Where have you been after Connor sent you away from Cyberlife?"

Charles' LED turned yellow. "I've been...around. I decided to investigate Jericho. While their cause was noble I distaste the environment." Hank muttered an 'of course you do' and Charles went on. "I spent long hours and even days researching the current sociopolitical climate; despite my impressive array of mental capabilities I was forced to supplement it with "real world" experience due my infantile lifespan. But I found myself returning occasionally to Jericho due to Casey. After meeting we have sustained a connection that I cannot sever. I am also very intrigued by Connor. I have studied his misadventures closely."

Connor smiled. "I would love to see your abilities at their full potential, Charles."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry to shit on your fanboying Conner, but I still don't think I'm getting the real, real reason you've set up this little get-together. You've been, I don't know, quiet or something. I think Chuck over there-" Hank barely registered an indignant 'My name is Charles' "-has spoken more than you today, and that's saying something. You got one more thing to drop on me while I'm still sober?"

Connor sighed. "Well, yes. I have a favor of sorts to ask you, Hank."

Hank moaned. "Go 'head, shoot."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting these two crash at your place for a little while?" Connor's voice cracked a bit.

"What?!" Hank looked at his guests. Charles looked impassive as always and Casey looked like he was trying not to smile again.

"Fuck, Connor, you haven't changed a bit, have you? You're fuckin' insane."

"You know me so well."

Hank rubbed his forehead. "I didn't even know they existed, let alone if you were even alive, an hour ago."

"...yeah. Look, Hank, we don't have many options right now because Charles is...on a journey of self-discovery and distrusts many of our...my allies. And Casey refuses to be seperated from him, as does Charles. And I've calculated a high probably of you benefitting from this arrangement as well, Hank! I'm needed during negotiations with Markus and the others and I finally feel like I...belong with Jericho, so you won't see me as often and I thought... maybe Casey and Charles would be a nice substitute?"

"Connor, I'm not sure if I should be more offended that you think I won't be able to make it in this world without you floating around me 24-7 or that you think one of these guys would ever be able to replace you."

Connor was unsure whether he should be offended himself or flattered at that statement.

"At least go take the three of yourselves out of my fucking house and give me a bit to think about all this shit, alright? One damn hour and this is where we are. Give me another one to digest it."

So the three Connors shuffled awkwardly out of Hank's house. Hank got a well-deserved drink (it mattered not that it was hardly noon) and sat alone in his own thoughts. Great. Just what he always needs.

~

"That encounter was sub-optimal, Connor."

"I disagree, Charles. None of us were physically harmed and Hank waited until we all left the house to start drinking."

"Hank is a complicated target."

"We're not assasinating him, you know. And his reactions were completely natural. I'd even say he was gentle on us."

Casey nodded in agreement while sucking down his chocolate milkshake.

Charles sighed.

Time passed in silence. Connor couldn't stop wondering whether he really was being too unreasonable with Hank. He always did tend to ask a little too much of the man.

Casey finished his shake and let out a grating trill of discontent.

"Enough. I'll get you another." Charles stalked to the counter.

"This is cool, we don't get a lot of android customers!" the perky female cashier stated.

"Is that so?" Charles asked flatly, towering over her.

The employee paled.

~

It could be because he was just about drunk, but Hank decided to humor Connor and his buddies and agreed that they would try spending one night over. After that Hank would think about it.

In the evening Connor hastily explained that he had somewhere to be and left Hank alone with his doppelgangers, but not before indulging in some intimate android under-skin-touching that Hank would both never get used to and was immensely grateful he could never share with them.

And that little shit most certainly had nowhere important to be. He was just eager to get the ball rolling. Hank was trapped.

Charles stood with his hands folded behind him watching the raindrops slide down the window. Casey wandered around Hank's kitchen like he was inspecting it with his yellow LED spinning around. A clap of thunder lit the house from the outside. Casey twitched. Charles was still.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I'm gonna get some dinner before I keel over." Hank said.

"May we join you?" Charles asked.

Hank paused. "Well, I guess?"

Charles made to open the door before being interrupted.

"Where the hell are you goin'? I ain't leaving in that storm. You do you but I'll just make a sandwich or something in here."

Hank moved to the kitchen and pulled sandwich ingredients from the fridge. Casey was sat on the kitchen counter looking out a window at the rain not unlike Charles was a moment ago.

Hank put his crummy sandwich together but felt like he was being watched. He looked to his left to find Casey staring at him, frowning. The android let out a crackling hum.

"What? You need something? Use your big boy words and get the hell off my counter top."

Charles tsk'd, though whether it was directed at Hank or Casey was unclear. "He's just hungry" he explained.

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Connor told me a thousand times that androids don't get hungry."

"Deviants may. I, however, do not and find the act of consumption revolting."

Hank laughed. "Sure, whatever, that makes sense." He found himself making three ham sandwiches and putting them on the kitchen table.

"Alright, you said you wanted to join earlier. Everyone eat up."

The three of them sat down. To Hank's surprise Casey joined his hands together and bowed his head before closing his eyes. Charles folded his hands under his chin with his elbows on the table and closed his.

The silence lasted about a minute while Hank sat there dumbfounded. He was broken from his stupor by Casey beginning to devour his sandwich. Charles opened his eyes but didn't eat.

"Chuck, please tell me he can poop it out himself and I'm not gonna have to take him to the bathroom and clean it out of him or somethin'?"

Casey choked on his sandwich for a second before recovering. Charles closed his eyes and sighed deeply.


End file.
